Lace
by breakable bird
Summary: Eres mi mejor error. — Sasuke/Sakura.


**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**— lace**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Así que.

—Vamos a llamarlo error —sugirió Sakura.

_Soy estúpida._

_Soy tan estúpida como Naruto. No, es más, soy peor que Naruto._

Haruno Sakura tenía el cerebro de una rata. Sí, se dijo mientras despertaba en una cama que no era suya, en una habitación que no era suya, cubierta por unas sábanas que no eran las suyas... usando un haori que no era suyo. Vale que la noche anterior todos hubieran ido al festival y llevaran kimonos y todo eso, pero Sakura no llevaba haori. Y además era azul.

Su pelo se veía horrible con azul, maldita sea.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía culpar al alcohol. ¿Qué, bombones de licor y manzanas cubiertas de caramelo eran la nueva droga del la época? ¡Por favor!

—Error —repitió Sakura.

Sí, era un buen apodo para la persona que dormía a su lado. Uchiha Sasuke-kun era... ¿cómo decirlo...?

Un imbécil.

Era guapo, vale, era jodidamente guapo, el tipo de «guapo» que consigue que las chicas le tiren las bragas en la calle con sólo una mirada. Y bien, era inteligente, prácticamente un genio. Sus calificaciones competían con las de Shikamaru, ese culo perezoso, y todo el mundo sabía que Shikamaru _era_, sin lugar a dudas, _un genio_. Claro que Sasuke-kun nunca había dejado que le hicieran un examen o algo así para decirlo. «Hn», respondía cada vez que alguien se lo insinuaba.

_Genio mi trasero_, pensó Sakura, rodando sobre la cama para caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Ese chico era idiota, idiota, idiota y nada más que idiota. Ella era inteligente. Aunque eso podía dudarse, sobre todo si tomas en cuenta que había follado —usualmente diría algo más amable como «hacer el amor» pero no le gustaba Sasuke-kun, así que ¿qué? ¿«Hacer el odio»?— con el asno más grande que había pisado la tierra en toda la historia.

¡Ese imbécil!

—Imbécil —susurró.

Casi deseaba que se despertara y así no se sentiría culpable cuando le rompiera la cabeza con un palo. ¿Eso era lo que obtenía? ¡¿Eso? Había pasado toda su mierda de niñez luchando por hacerlo feliz, porque estaba enamorada, y después porque volviera a Konoha y fueran el equipo siete, igual que en los viejos tiempos, Naruto gritando, Sasuke gruñendo, Sakura riendo y Kakashi-sensei leyendo su pervertido libro.

(Bueno...

Kakashi-sensei era un poco amoral... con eso de corromper inocencias.)

Y cuando _por fin_ el chico se dignaba a volver a casa, ¿qué? Estaba convertido en un burro. Un imbécil, ni más ni menos. Nunca había tenido el carácter de la señorita simpatía, no había que mentirse, pero es que ahora ni siquiera la miraba. No le gruñía ni chasqueaba la lengua. Y a ella le daba... bueno, no le daba miedo... no, para nada... Era simplemente que estaba incómoda. Sí, eso es. Y no iba a rebajarse por semejante pedazo de idiota.

¡Y encima traía a ese asqueroso grupo suyo como si nada! Vale, no había que generalizar, Juugo era una buena persona, una persona fantástica y a veces él y Sakura tomaban té o comían ramen juntos cuando se encontraban por la calle. Tsunade-shishou había encontrado la manera de curar su enfermedad («¿Es que esperaban menos de mí?», fanfarroneó la Hokage por toda la aldea), y ahora era incluso más amable y pacífico que antes. Era como si algo que lo molestara, lo hiriera, hubiera desaparecido. Y así era.

Suigetsu y esa zanahoria eran claramente otra historia. El chico con dientes de tiburón tenía claramente las manos demasiado largas y la lengua muy inquieta. Sakura había estado curándolo después de un entrenamiento con Naruto, y de repente él estaba encima de ella. Manoseándola, ¡como si nada! Así que Sakura le dio literalmente una patada en el culo y un puñetazo en la cara.

Y esa vez no lo curó.

Luego... estaba Karin. Esa zorra de pelo naranja que se pavoneaba de allá para acá. Se habían caído mal desde el principio porque las dos eran de caracteres demasiado parecidos —después de todo, ambas eran la parte débil de su respectivo equipo—. Lo peor, lo absolutamente peor de la situación era que esa cerda traidora de Ino se llevaba la mar de bien con Karin.

¡Como _podía_ atreverse! Sakura tenía claro que era alta traición, eso es. Así que se ensañaba aún más con la puerca.

—Todo el mundo en Konoha es un imbécil —chilló Sakura cuando uno de los lazos del haori se quedó atascado entre las sábanas. Ignorando completamente el hecho de que estaba medio desnuda en una habitación que (repito) no era suya, se puso de pie y le dio una patada a la cama, que se estremeció, tembló un poco más y luego cayó al suelo con un pequeño estruendo.

Uchiha Sasuke la miraba con su típica cara de póker. Sí, cómo no, si un onigiri era más expresivo que él.

—¡Y tú qué! —le espetó Sakura.

—Estás dañando propiedad privada, Sakura —contestó él casualmente. Oh, aquí viene, pensó la chica, el imbécil siendo el imbécil.

—Jódete. Ya te digo por donde me paso tu propiedad privada.

Obviamente no quedaba mucho del amor de la noche anterior. ¿Qué había pasado?, pensó desconsolada. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera _pensar_ en dejar que el idiota la tocara? Volverse más fuerte y segura había tenido repercusiones y una de ellas era que se había hecho bastante más rencorosa. No le perdonaría en absoluto el quedarse callado como un... bueno, como el idiota que era cada vez que la veía. Claro que el chico no tenía cualidades de radio ni nada parecido pero por favor, que no era tonta, lo notaba...

_¡Incluso Shikamaru lo notaba!_ ¡Shikamaru, de todas las personas! «Oye, Sakura», le había dicho en una ocasión, «¿es que mordiste a Sasuke o algo por estilo?»

Mejor que se dedicara a sus nubes. Todo el mundo en esa estúpida aldea tenía fetiches obscenos, como Naruto y su ridículo ramen, y Kakashi-sensei y su montón de libros de porquería, y Sai y esa manía que tenía últimamente de dibujar «arte desnudo».

Lástima que cada vez que los golpeaba debía curarlos. Tsunade-shishou le había dicho que sería realmente patético que terminaran muertos después de pasar semejante montón de problemas.

—Sí, me gustaría que me lo dijeras —respondió Sasuke con tono monocorde, sentándose en la cama. La sábana resbaló hasta su cintura y, debajo de su espalda, apareció por arte de magia la tira del haori. Sakura la tiró con fuerza, deseando romper algo. Y romperlo ya. Ahora entendía los problemas que tenía Tsunade-shishou para descargarse. Cuando puedes lanzar un escritorio por la ventana es realmente difícil no hacerlo...

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada apenas notó lo que él había dicho.

—Muérdeme.

—Ya lo hice —señaló su cuerpo con un gesto vago de su mano, al tiempo que con la otra se apartaba el pelo oscuro de los ojos. _Seguro que la zanahoria me ha drogado. La vi mirándome en el festival anoche... Voy a matarla._

¡No, espera!, pensó distraídamente mientras bajaba la cabeza para observar una marca rojiza justo entre sus pechos —el haori, por obvias dificultades, no estaba abrochado—, ¡qué si había sido cosa de Suigetsu! El bastardo necesitaría que estuviera drogada para que ella lo dejara tocarla. Otra vez. Tenía la manía de darle un golpazo en la nuca cada vez que se veían. «¡Sakura!», gritaba Suigetsu. «Por imbécil», le respondía Sakura.

Dios... sólo mátame.

—Eso es un atropello a mi dignidad, Sasuke-kun.

—Hn.

—Será mejor que me vaya o tendré que matarte.

Se dio media vuelta y escaneó la habitación en busca su asquerosamente caro kimono, regalo de Shizune. El lugar era un asco. Había una silla volcada en el suelo y un montón de ropa de chico —monocromáticamente oscura—, una botella de sake a medio beber sobre un escritorio lleno de papeles y... ¿eso era cáscara de tomate?

Puso los ojos en blanco. Típico.

No pudo resistirlo. Él lo estaba pidiendo.

—¿Es que no comes otra cosa que no sea tomate?

—Hn. ¿Por qué te importa?

—¡Estás evadiendo la pregunta! —lo acusó con aire triunfal, señalándolo con el dedo.

—Tú también.

Le disparó una mala mirada y se agachó para recoger su kimono, a los pies de la cama. No se lo podía creer. ¿Cuánto dinero se había gastado Shizune en esa tontería? La tela era tan fina que ni siquiera un Hyuuga tendría algo que decir. Incluso la cerda se había quedado mirándolo, boquiabierta. Y a eso se veía reducido.

Un montón arrugado en el suelo.

Era como la historia de la vida, se dijo reflexivamente. Eso enseñaba algo. Estaba teniendo una epifanía...

—Sa-ku-ra. Puedo ver tus pechos.

Él no era así antes de marcharse, pensó. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Era cosa de ese zopenco de Orochimaru? Claramente el tipo tenía tendencias homo-pedofílicas... tembló solo de recordar a Kabuto. Nunca le había caído demasiado bien, era tan arrogante y mandón y con ese estilo de soy-tan-genial-pero-finjo-que-no.

La mayoría de los hombres que rodeaban a Sakura eran idiotas, enfermos o pervertidos. Con la posible excepción de su padre. Sí... aunque aquella vez en que apareció con las bragas de su madre en el chaleco para desayunar... Su excusa había sido que «ni siquiera lo había notado».

Se arregló el haori y lo miró con desagrado.

—Pues no mires.

—No te dije que me molestara.

—Dime, ¿te tocó? ¡No, no, espera! ¿Te violó?

Él tenía aquella cara de, «creo que te has vuelto loca pero no diré nada porque tengo expectativas de que volvamos a tener una relación sexual».

Había dominado el arte de expresar mucho sin una sola palabra. Porque su gruñido no podía ser considerado una palabra.

—¿Quién?

—Orochimaru.

Silencio, y entonces Sasuke dijo:

—¿Qué?

—Estuve pensando y parece una buena razón para tu comportamiento desinhibido —repuso pensativamente—. Pensé que eras un vengador deshormonado.

—Ya me he vengado de todo el mundo.

—Ah... tienes hormonas mágicas. ¿Se despiertan de repente?

—Sólo cuando te ven.

Sakura se preguntó si él le estaba coqueteando y luego pensó... _nah_.

Para estar segura, dijo:

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —lo miró con sospecha—. ¿Estoy drogada y teniendo alucinaciones aún?

Bueno, maldita sea. Suigetsu se había conseguido un buen estupefaciente, su eficiencia era notable, allí estaba ella... en esa extraña escena donde ella tenía un kimono que valía más que su ropero entero en las manos, usando el haori del idiota, el idiota que estaba sentado en la cama con una sábana en la cintura y esa estúpida cara de no-me-importa-nada. Molestándola incluso en sus delirios.

Cabrón.

—Nunca estuviste drogada. Lo que hicimos fue de iniciativa propia —se defendió él.

—¡Ja!

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—No eres tan bueno descifrando monosílabos de los demás, ¿eh? —lo pinchó Sakura, agitando un dedo hacia él—. Pues para que veas como jode, señor «hn» y «tsk».

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Eres tan infantil.

—¡Yo! ¡Tú tienes a decirme eso! ¡Si alguien te roza sin querer en la calle lo que haces es ir y jurar venganza! —puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez—. No me hables de infantilismo, por favor.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser adulta y simplemente asumirlo cómo una persona normal? —espetó Sasuke perdiendo los estribos. Sakura sintió una maligna satisfacción removerse dentro de ella—. Follamos, vaya cosa. Pensé que yo te gustaba.

Crack. El sonido del autocontrol de Sakura rompiéndose. Qué diablos, le gustaban las onomatopeyas.

* * *

Desde su punto de vista, Sasuke estaba siendo un imbécil.

Eso estaba claro, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de hombre va y te dice _eh, por qué te molesta que hayamos tenido contacto sexual si todo el mundo sabe que siempre pasas la lengua por el suelo que piso_, por el amor de Dios?

No con esas palabras. Exactas.

Pero toda chica sabe traducir. Y, para la información de todo el mundo, como podían confirmar sus pechos, Sakura era una chica. Y era muy inteligente, además. Así que aquello le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Volvió a patear la medio desecha cama y entrecerró los ojos.

—¡No me gustas!

—¿Ya no? —se burló él.

—Arg... eres tan patético... tienes que recurrir a ataques del pasado para defenderte. Yo puedo insultarte utilizando la actualidad —afirmó Sakura con aplomo—. Por ejemplo, _eres un imbécil_.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Ayer no me decías lo mismo.

(Lo que Sakura decía ayer:

—Sasuke-kun...)

—Fue un momento de enajenación mental —apuntó Sakura—. Locura temporal, como la de Juugo.

—Juugo mataba a personas cuando tenía momentos de «enajenación mental».

—Yo me he jodido la vida. Lo de Juugo es casi tan malo.

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad.

—Estás siendo absurda —declaró.

—¡Y qué! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡Mira! —y sacudió un brazo al aire como una medusa, mirándolo con grandes ojos de loca. Sasuke soltó una carcajada en su interior, pero por fuera simplemente arqueó las cejas.

Sakura lo odiaba con pasión.

—¡Dónde están mis bragas! —demandó la chica con sus zapatos en la mano. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, poco dispuesto a ayudarla, y tan irritado como ella—. ¡No me hagas así! —Sakura encogió los hombros tensamente, en una mala imitación que la hacía parecer uno de esos abuelos artríticos—. Sólo dime dónde están.

—Y yo qué sé. Tú te las sacaste.

—No estaba borracha, Sasuke, no puedes ocupar esa excusa —dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño—. Sé que tú me las quitaste.

Con la boca.

Enrojeció y él sonrió de lado. Tenía cierto ángulo de burro, se dijo Sakura, cerrando un ojo para mirarle mejor. Oh, a quién engañaba...

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a planteártelo —ordenó la chica.

—No me des órdenes.

—Fue una exhortación —mintió Sakura—. Mi tono no era el adecuado. Por favor, Sasuke-kun —hizo una molesta y aguda voz, como si se estuviera ahogando con azúcar—, no hablemos de ello.

—Está bien.

Y de nuevo guardaron silencio hasta que, después de parpadear dos veces rápidamente, Sakura insistió.

—Y bien, ¿mis bragas?

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza. Sus bragas estaban colgando de un pedazo de madera de la cama.

_Quién coño cuelga las bragas ahí para follar._

Uchiha Sasuke...

—Eres bastante enfermo —concluyó Sakura con tono asombrado.

—Hn, no miré dónde las ponía —replicó él sin darle importancia—. Estaba más ocupando en lamerte en...

—Sasuke-kun, recuerda mi exhortación, por favor.

Su rostro era serio.

—¿Y sino qué? —la desafió.

—Me temo que tendré que... decirle a la zanahoria que follas como un cangrejo. No, espera. A la puerca —asintió con ademanes sabios—. Seh.

Sasuke pensaba. Qué diablos tenían que ver los cangrejos. _No hay momento como el ahora para preguntar_. Por una vez, aprovechando que le resultaba fácil el hablar frente a ella, dudó.

—¿Qué diablos tienen que ver los cangrejos?

—Son feos y... rojos... y es un animal de mar —anunció Sakura—. Como ese cretino baboso de Suigetsu.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

—Pensé que se llevarían bien. Se parece al usuratonkachi.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Sakura acaloradamente, agitando los brazos y golpeándose con el kimono en el ojo en el proceso—, Naruto nunca ha metido su lengua en mi garganta, muchas gracias.

Sasuke parpadeó.

Suigetsu estaba muerto.

(Una verdad que todo, _todo_ el mundo sabía.

Haruno Sakura le pertenecía a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sí... bueno, «todo» no incluye a Sakura.)

* * *

—Lamento si esto te incomoda, Sasuke-kun, pero... ¿podrías pasarme mis bragas?

Ahora, nadie podía quejarse de su educación.

—Por supuesto —él las tomó, pero no se las lanzó y Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—Consíguete tu propia ropa interior.

Él la ignoró. _Cómo no._

—Así que encaje negro. —Era evidente que se lo estaba pasando en grande. ¡El muy hijo de puta! (En el sentido figurado, nada contra Uchiha-san, por lo que sabía era bastante buena persona...)

—Sí, ¿no te da envidia?

—No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas, Sa-ku-ra. —Ella se sonrojó.

—Jódeme.

—Ya lo hice —dijo él aburrido.

—¡Sólo lánzame la maldita cosa! —finalmente, obedeció.

Sakura las atrapó al vuelo y, viendo que él ya la había visto por todas partes la noche anterior («¿eso es un tatuaje, Sa-ku-ra?»), no pensó que hubiera ningún impedimento en vestirse allí mismo.

Así que eso hizo.

Dejó caer el haori al suelo y giró la cabeza, porque sabía que si veía a Sasuke se sonrojaría. Y no podía permitir eso. Era como una traición a su enfado.

(Y a su dolor.

¿Ya no quería que fueran amigos?)

Procedió a cubrirse con el kimono rápidamente. Le daba una vergüenza terrible, pero no había modo alguno de que fuera y... le preguntara al idiota si podía ayudarla, así que comenzó a anudarse el obi por delante.

Jesús.

Ojala y nadie la viera... Vamos, pensó, Dios, sé bueno... o te mataré.

—¿Estás intentando declarar algo, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke finalmente, riéndose en voz baja.

Sakura le sacó la lengua para no darle un puñetazo.

—Idiota. No puedo anudármelo atrás sin ayuda.

—Puedo ayudarte —ofreció él con tono desganado. Shikamaru, se burló Sakura, tu puesto corre peligro.

—Prefiero que me corten las manos —le sonrió amablemente.

Sasuke bufó y apartó las sábanas de una patada. Antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera gritar algo como «¡tú, sucio pervertido exhibicionista!», notó que Sasuke llevaba la ropa interior.

¿Era de esos que sólo la sacaban para...?

Se dio media vuelta y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras reía silenciosamente, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por culpa de la estúpida idea.

_Imbécil. Justo cuando no tengo nadie con quien compartir el chiste_—

—Sa-ku-ra.

¿Por qué, se preguntó Sakura, siempre había tenido aquella extraña manía de separar su nombre en sílabas? ¿Y por qué diablos a ella le parecía algo tan atractivo? Siempre, sin falla alguna, la hacía sonrojar, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—Qué.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —repentinamente sintió su respiración sobre su cuello y su piel se erizó mientras los brazos de Sasuke la rodeaban, deshaciendo sutilmente el nudo apresurado de su obi. Ni siquiera podía moverse.

Era patética y eso se sentía muy, _muy_ bien.

—S-Sí... Yo... tengo que...

_Apuesto que es un tipo de súper-jutsu. No es normal, te lo digo. No es normal. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¡Hace dos minutos lo llamé idiota!_

Bueno..., lo era pero también era bastante... ¿te haces a la idea?

Sasuke la giró suavemente, temiendo que un movimiento demasiado brusco pudiera romper el hechizo que tenía sobre Sakura. Después la besó, simple y llanamente, juntó sus labios en un contacto agradable y poco invasivo. Le estaba preguntando sin palabras —¿pero es que las había usado alguna vez?— y ella, como de costumbre, aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Porque era él.

Y... no es que estuviera por llegarle el periodo o algo por el estilo... era simplemente que le había echado de menos como una maldita y allí estaba él, y allí estaba ella, juntos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Todo marchaba a la perfección y había pasado tanto tiempo inquietándose porque él muriera, o Naruto muriera, o ella muriera antes de poder salvarlos, que eso cayó sobre Sakura como una shuriken gigante.

—Te eché de menos —susurró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y Sasuke le sonrió ligeramente. Su rostro era amable.

—Hn. Tonta.

—Sí, ya sé... también soy una imbécil... —las lágrimas se desbordaron, y cayeron.

Sasuke le pasó la lengua por la mejilla y se tragó una gota salada sin rechistar. Sakura se puso tensa como un palo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Despeinada, ruborizada y mirándole con esa adoración callada y dispuesta a todo.

—Te eché de menos también —murmuró él—, pero no lo volveré a repetir.

Las esquinas de la boca de Sakura se doblaron.

—¿Y ya no vas a ignorarme?

—No te estaba ignorando —gruñó Sasuke.

No sabía como hablarle.

(Ella no era la misma.

Y ya no lo necesitaba para protegerse.)

—¿Ya no vas a hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo, pero que básicamente era no prestarme atención? —reformuló la pregunta con rapidez.

Le despeinó el cabello.

—... Sí, ya no más.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió Sasuke.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo besarte ahora?

—Seguro.

Y lo hizo.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
